


Donna and the Doctor

by georgiesmith



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Suits (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Manip, Photoshop, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, let me explain. I was just sitting here thinking that the Doctor missed his feisty, ginger human friend named Donna and the TARDIS knew that he couldn’t see that particular feisty, ginger human friend named Donna so she found him another one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donna and the Doctor

Please do not reprint, repost or reproduce without permission. (Reblogging on Tumblr, however, would be swell - thesmilingfish.tumblr.com) Thanks! 


End file.
